


The Patroclus Diaries

by apollofastingdionysusdrunk (orphan_account)



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles is a dick, Blogging, M/M, Oblivious Patroclus, Pining Achilles, kind of like Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/apollofastingdionysusdrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus Menoetius is a young med student who updates his experiences on a blog, from dealing with sexuality and coming out, the wonderfulness of Australian wine with cheese sandwiches, the weird antics of his friends, and the details of his depressing love life.  </p>
<p>Steps in Achilles Pelides: the cocky heir to a business empire, stuffed with a broody temper and apparent recklessness, who glides through life with his easy smirk and savvy charm. The two men seemed to hate each other on sight, but people change and twists of fate happens. </p>
<p>Patroclus only hoped Achilles will never find his blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patroclus Diaries

** 22 February **

Firstly, let me clarify why this blog was ever created in the first place:  
 **1.** The failure of handwritten journal entries.  
 **2.** My best friend Briseis said that it'd do me good to write my thoughts down.  
 **3.** I thought it wasn't a bad idea too.

Historically, Briseis kept an impressive record of being right; whether it'd be betting on the weather, an amazing judge of character, guessing the ending of a novel or movie, and completely getting me the way she does. I'll probably be talking about her a lot, since she's my darling, dearest best friend and one of those people you just can't help talking about.

As for me, well - my name is Patroclus Menoetius, and if you are wondering (which you definitely are) what kind of name is that, it's because I am a Greek guy. I'm bisexual, I live in Vermont, I am eighteen years old and living at home, balancing three jobs. I love rock musicals, Romantic poetry, media representation, old noir movies, and actress Natalie Dormer. I recently graduated from high school, and is now attending University of Troy with a medical degree and minors in English literature and Political Science. 

I originally came from Chania of Crete, earned a rather short-lived but significant Greek childhood. I bathed in the lights of art and culture, running through marble museums of war and watching the historic theatre, going to each five cinemas in Chania about every weekend and attending Cretan festivals, eagerly awaiting to see each theatrical play and concert and art exhibition. 

So, as you are probably wondering, what made me abandon the glorious Cretan life? See, dear reader, I probably wouldn't have: my, what, nine years of Cretan childhood were all kinds of bliss and euphoria. Even as this socially awkward kid with awkward stutters and awkward airs, I was also very contented when I plotted my little adventures all over Chania. Sometimes I felt like a little golden king with the sun in my hand. 

Long story short: my parents' marriage didn't quite work out, in which I blame my father more than my mother. She was a real American, a belle who was both beautiful and extroverted, and if she sacrificed her awesome life and journalism in New York, her social and bubbly friends and glittering New York parties, her American TV shows and New Yorker habits, then she's thoroughly serious about a marriage. And marriage by her definition is love, compromise, and respect. Maybe my father was the man that fitted all those three requirements once upon a time.

However, he blew those three qualifications up; always getting a rise and making things horrible with her, being utterly selfish to her earned money and using her as a stool to his rise in title, and being the embodiment of the patriarchal social system. They flew back to the states to get a divorce eventually; she loved me too much and he didn't bother with a shy and timid boy, so now 9 years after the divorce, I am currently living with my mom in Montpelier, Vermont - she found a stunning white house with a gorgeous garden, and wouldn't let it go. She now works for a new magazine, using her psychology degree to write quizzes for entertainment. 

With the new year progressing with lethargy, and as I struggle with mountains of homework and textbooks, my scarce love life, and wishful thinking, I'll use this blog as a space to throw all my problems on here - but it won't be just Patroclus' Bad Life Choices, I'll write about my friends, take photos, write the occasional poem, and share my experiences of this year with you guys. Thanks, B.

\- **Patroclus**  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are awesome. Reviews are the best.


End file.
